


Forever With You

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Experiments, Body Modification, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Slice of Life, Wheelchairs, i'm also bad at tagging. so if you need me to tag something just ask me, just a warning this. isn't for children. don't read if you're under the age of 13.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: He had no idea if this would be what his life would continue to be for the rest of his time.Spending everyday cooped up inside this damned foundation wasn’t something he had ever dreamed off, but it could be worse, he supposed.





	1. Bad Luck and Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bad luck and misfortune will follow you all your days. "

“ **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation - The Ultimate Luxury Experience**

 

 **_Humankind_ ** _, in its current state, has been around for a quarter of a million years. We have changed over a lengthy progress called_ **_evolution_ ** _, becoming more advanced and intelligent. Through these advancements and gained intellect,_ **_civilizations_ ** _have been crafted and further advancements have been made through civilizations._ **_Social norms_ ** _and_ **_morals_ ** _were created and limited advancements within science._

 _The founders of this great foundation,_ **_Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation_ ** _, have decided to not allow these norms and morals to limit their advancements in the scientific field. To truly test the current state of the human body, experiments and tests are being done on subjects,_ **_just like you_ ** _, through considerably illegal means. While we know you likely did not wish to be a subject and were experimented on against your will, we_ **_assure_ ** _you that we_ **_absolutely do not care_ ** _._

 

 **Your stay will be that of a lifetime within the foundation.** We offer you many benefits and privileges that you simply would not find at other foundations like this one, due to no other foundations like this one existing to our knowledge. The **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** offer these and other luxurious indulgences without the guilt, by offering unique cultural, artistic and educational enrichment opportunities. The **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** also demonstrate complete respect for the environment through our commitment to extensive recycling practices and energy-saving technologies. But our attitude of caring is perhaps most obvious in the personalized attention we give to our honored subjects.  
Every moment of the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** experience is remarkable. Cultural style, romance, adventure, personal enrichment. **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation - Make Yourself at Home.**

 **Observe the Rules. So** as to make your experience with the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** as pleasurable as possible, we put in place easy to understand rules for every subject to follow. Not following the any of the rules in an unacceptable use of time and will be punished accordingly.

 **Rule #1:** Subjects are required to only reside within the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** , leaving or attempting to escape is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #2:** With minimal restrictions, subjects are free to explore as much of the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** as they wish.

 **Rule #3:** "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between Hours 2200 and Hours 0800. During this time, the cafeteria and gymnasium are closed.

 **Rule #4:** Attempting to break into closed off areas and rooms is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #5:** Sleeping anywhere other than the subject’s assigned cell is an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #6:** Littering is an unacceptable use of time. Leaving any personal items unintended anywhere outside of a subject’s assigned locker or cell is considered littering and is also an unacceptable use of time.

 **Rule #7:** Personal items must be placed within a subject’s assigned locker or cell to avoid clutter and mess.

 **Rule #8:** Violence is an unacceptable use of time in the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation**. Please live peaceful and relaxing lives with your fellow subjects.

 **Rule #9:** Violence against is the founder of the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** or any assistants is an unacceptable use of time, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

 **Rule #10:** Any subject who is found deceased will have a traditional funeral held in their name.

 

 **Wondrous Welcome!** If you're reading this, then there is no doubt that you have entered your spacious cell after all experiments and tests on you have been considered completed, regardless of if said experiments and tests were successful. Thus starts your immersion into transcendent bliss! Every elegant touch is provided for your comfort, convenience, entertainment and romantic inclination.  
Each cell - providing two beds, a desk, closet, and restroom - is individually appointed with treasures from around the globe. Subjects share their cell with a subject of the same gender for maximum comfort. Is this the way to live? Absolutely!  
It is possible to request a cell change, but all subjects must agree with the change. After 5 days, if an agreement is not meet, then the cell change will happen regardless of all the subject's opinions. Another request for a cell change may be requested by the same subject after 2 days.  
If you are a subject who cannot live within a normal cell due to you being aquatically-based, we recommend you continue reading below to find information about your living arrangements.

 **Your Own Hidden Sanctuaries!** A luxurious locker area designed to feature it’s uniquely designed steel lockers. An assortment of shelves are available inside each locker, making sorting any belongs and putting away things a breeze!  
Each locker is numbered and you’ll be assigned a locker before you even make it to your cell. It’s your responsibility to make sure your private locker remains clean. After all, your locker is a sanctuary for you that no one besides yourself in the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation** has access to! Any messes caused by your own incompetence are your fault, not ours.

It is impossible to request a locker change unless your locker is somehow destroyed, we are sorry for this minor inconvenience. If you do not remember the passcode of your locker, you always ask one of the assistants for assistance.

 

 **Spa-Like Sensations!** Through the locker room, you’re transported to a poolside experience far beyond the ordinary. So as to ensure every subject is living as comfortably as possible, we have included aquatic tanks and pools suitable for living. They provide a blend of modern and ancient treatments for relaxing, revitalizing and detoxifying.

Each tank and pool is cleaned at least once per day and manual check up is done every few hours to ensure they are at top cleanliness and absolutely safe. Any aquatic-based subject will be living in this area and we simply can’t treat them any less than we do any of non aquatic-based subjects!

It is possible to request a tank change, but all subjects must agree with the change. After 5 days, if an agreement is not meet, than the thanks change will happen regardless of all the subjects opinions. Another request for a cell change may be requested by the same subject after 2 days.

 

 **Spectacular Serenity!** Spend hundreds of hours at our indoor lounge. The mood is always relaxed. The service always perfect. We love to see contented smiles. Meander through active and leisure activities of every variety, or just sit down and start a new book. The library inside the lounge offers a wide selection of books from all genres.

The schedule is updated daily and can be found on the lounge whiteboard if you miss the morning announcements for any reason. Take silly photos with the toy camera! Fill your days and evenings with adventure, culture, education, mingling... or doing nothing at all if you wish. It’s your decision.

 

 **Living Large!** Want to have more action than what can be found in the indoor lounge? Look no further than the V/A room. Our enticing selection of music and films is just as impressive as our library of books. Enjoy classes in yoga, wine tasting, horseback riding and more, all in visual or audio form for your own pleasure!

We have classics like _Another Battle_ and _Summer Festival Tree._ Any movie you have not seen before but would like to? We might have it somewhere on the many shelves in the room. Want to watch the movie on the small or big screen? Both are available options. The atmosphere you need to unwind in complete comfort, plus a wealth of luxury amenities for your entertainment, convenience and possible romance.

 

 **Crystal Clarity.** The world and all the pain melts away while you bask on our wondrous hospital beds found in the infirmary. Got any problems? Need medication? Internal bleeding? All can be taken care of just by reporting there. All beds manage to immerse you in multiple and unexpected touches for your comfort and pleasure.

If you have any problems, we’ll tell you, no matter how soul crushing it maybe. We want to be 100% clear with our subjects. Everything in there give you wonderful ways to unwind during your stay. Don’t forget to hug the teddy bear!

 

 **Divine Dining!** Enjoy the finest in gourmet dining at the cafeteria and kitchen. Choose from an array of organic and healthy dining options, offering locally grown fare and perfectly curated dishes. For a classic afternoon tea overlooking a painting of the ocean, the kitchen offers a wide selection of around the world and home-made infusions. Friends love meeting here!

You can experience all the meals you care to enjoy featuring heart-healthy, local, vegetarian and organic! Indulge however you please! Should you have any special meal requirements, just tell us. It’s your food, your way.

 

 **Celebrating Life Together.** If you want to exercise and have fun, the gymnasium is your place. Celebrations, bigger than life announcements, and any game of basketball will be held right here! There isn’t much more that can be said.

It’s just a gymnasium. What do you expect?

 

 **Complete Immersion!** To further immerse you into the foundation life style, **we feel now would be a great time to introduce the Monocoin system.** I you attend a meal or activity, you earn a **Monocoin** . **You can gain a maximum of 5 Monocoins per day.** Now, where are you going to spend these **Monocoins** ? At the **Foundation Shop** , of course! At the **Foundation shop** , many items are available for your spending pleasure. Hundreds of items, all priced, and all valuable, luxury items! Cute accessories, cool knick-knacks, and even modern day gaming consoles. You better save up - some things can get rather expensive!

The little shop contains everything you ever want that somehow manages to not be supplied anywhere else in the **Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation**. Some items are swapped out daily, meaning the catalog of items manages to remain fresh and exciting. Any items sold out are replaced as soon as possible, so please forgive us if you have to wait for something somewhat longer than expected.

 

 **Creating Unforgettable Moments.** The Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation offer spectacular settings and professional planning for weddings, business retreats and other special occasions. We sincerely hope your stay here is as wonderful as possible. **After all - you are only staying here for the rest of your life - Make Yourself at Home.** ”

* * *

 

As he finished reading what was basically glorified piece of paper so tactfully labeled a “pamphlet”, Kokichi found himself questioning something. He couldn’t precisely recall how many times he had read, reread, and interpreted the words of that damn pamphlet. Kokichi had completely memorized the entire thing by heart at this point. Stretching and _stretching_ it for every ounce of its worth, and then continuing to stretch it more after that. Looking for any hints about where they were located, where to attempt escape, or just _anything_ at all.

It was the same pamphlet he'd been given the day he arrived to his cell. Aside from a few creases and a few notes, it was almost in the same condition it had been when he pulled it from the "New Subject's CARE PACKAGE BUNDLE!!". Besides the pamphlet, nothing in the bundle had really mattered to him in the long run, and the more he stared at the damn thing, the more Kokichi believed the pamphlet was junk, too.

Kokichi had grown looking at it a while ago. He couldn’t sleep at night knowing at every moment, he was under examination constantly. Every movement he made, every emotion he showed, every word he spoke… It was all being analyzed, tracked. It was _almost_ impossible for him to sleep at night. Simply glancing at the ugly, cheaply made pamphlet made him feel more exhausted than he already was.

The pamphlet had portrayed life  “Despair’s Peak Ultimate Foundation” to be livable, maybe even pampered. In reality, living in the foundation was rather challenging if you made yourself look anything more than “harmless”. The pamphlet omitted many of the more significant details, like _solitary confinement_ being your punishment for “an unacceptable use of time”. Kokichi had wasted away in solitary confinement for hours before, days even.

 _How many times had he read the pamphlet?_ Kokichi could recall how many hours and days he had spent wasting away in solitary confinement. _113 hours, or 4.70833 days._ Counting away the hours was the only thing he could do there. He could remember the first few times he had read over the pamphlet, he had kept track of the number, but at some point he just stopped caring.

Kokichi's eyes peered over at the clock on the desk. 07:49 AM. _Lovely._ The morning announcement will play soon and Chihiro, possibly with Makoto and Sayaka, would come to his cell to drag him to breakfast, he’d consume the bare minimum to continue living, disappear back into his room for the rest of the day, and then the cycle would repeat, like always.

All attempts he made to avoid the others were always minor. He never pushed them away, Kokichi just keep himself away from them. With so many kind people around him, he wouldn’t be able to honestly say he hated them. Chihiro coming by every morning to make sure he’s okay, Makoto’s silly pranks and _constant_ optimism, and even Hiyoko’s almost tsundere-like whining… They all made his lifetime stay at the foundation a little bit better. It was all so important to him, somewhat protecting him from the danger of his own thoughts. Kokichi couldn’t admit their true value in sustaining a part of him, not when he couldn’t admit it to himself.

His eyes peered at the clock on the desk again. 7:53 AM. _Fantastic._

 

**_Was this really what his life was going to be,_ **

**_forever?_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe I actually managed to finish a chapter a something in such a short while, it's been a while for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this introductory chapter. If you couldn't tell already, this is based on the already existing Danganronpa Lab AU and a bit on the SCP Foundation.  
> I've always liked the idea behind the Lab AU, but I have my problems with it and decided I wanted to try to use a similar AU to try and fix the problems I had with it. I won't make any promises about the quality and when the next chapter will be out, however, I want to assure you that I'll do my best to make sure it's an alright product.  
> If you have any questions, please comment below, I'll answer as soon as I can. Thank you!


	2. Seize Every Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seize every second of your life and savor it."

There was a knock at Kokichi’s cell door at exactly 8:01 AM.

Of course, Kokichi had been expecting a knock some time after 8:00 AM. Chihiro, or **_Subject #11_ ** , always came by in the morning. However, the knock Kokichi had received seemed _off_.

For starters, 8:01 was far too early for the person behind the door to be Chihiro. The boy rarely woke up before the morning announcement. Even on days that he did, Chihiro would simply for the announcement to play and then get ready for the day. It was out of character for him to be here at this time.

Not only was it too early, but the knock was far too heavy and lasted longer than what would be expected from someone as lithe as Chihiro. Chihiro also had a rather ‘iconic’ knock and this knock seemed more like someone attempting to copy it rather the real deal. In every aspect, this knock felt too off to be Chihiro. It made Kokichi feel overwhelmingly uneasy and anxieties quickly filled his mind.

Maybe it was _mad_ to think anyone besides Chihiro would be on the other side of that door. Memories of the other times Chihiro’s knock has been slightly to Kokichi and how he ended up having a panic attack what was basically _nothing_ flashed in his head. Regardless of his better judgement and past experiences, Kokichi’s terrified thoughts continued to plague him.

There was no way of properly knowing who was behind that door until he opened it. This was both a relief and incredibly distressing to Kokichi. Part of him greatly wanted to pretend he was asleep and ignore the door, however he knew he couldn’t do that here. The door would have to be opened eventually. It was an inevitability.

The task of forcing himself out of the bed was never an easy one. As soon as his feet came in contact with the ground, a painful stinging throughout Kokichi’s entire being. It didn’t matter that this was something he has to put up with everyday. This pain never seemed to get more bearable.

With slow, cautious movements, he made his way to the door. This made what would’ve taken a “normal” person just a minutes to do take far longer, but it was the only thing he could to make walking bearable at all…

Just as he started to get within arm’s length of the door, it suddenly started to unlock and then flung open.

All his suspicious were more than confirmed by that. The person, or more accurately _people_ , was definitely not Chihiro. Mikan Tsumiki, the former Ultimate Nurse, was standing there alongside some sad sack seated in a wheelchair.

Wordlessly, Mikan pushed the wheelchair inside and walked right past Kokichi nonchalantly. She was very aware of how she was invading Kokichi’s “space”, she just couldn’t care less. Mikan sat one of those insufferable "New Subject's CARE PACKAGE BUNDLE!!" packages onto the available bed and then promptly vanished before Kokichi could even speak to her.

The “interaction” barely began and it was already concluded. Kokichi barely minded this at all, really. Limiting his interactions with the _assistants_ made things a bit better for him, if only by a teeny amount, and Mikan was his least favorite out of the two. However, he now had something much more important to be paranoid about. _His new cellmate._

Mikan’s mere existence had distracted Kokichi, so he hadn’t gotten the chance to really examine the stranger now invading _his_ cell. A few things were already obvious to him, like how his new cellmate had to be male and was undoubtedly new the foundation. There were others he could only guess given the quick glances he’d given them. The stranger being stuck in a wheelchair gave off countless different implications as to what sort of “experiment” they were…

For a moment, Kokichi stood there silently, staring down at at them like the security camera in the corner of the room. It’s not like he particularly cared about giving this stranger a good first impression. Soaking in as much information as he possibly could, it didn’t take too long for things to start clicking for him.

A few particular traits this person had that Kokichi didn’t expect to find on any other person… That obnoxious spiky, purple hair, how his skin had been made to look like a galaxy, and the body proportions all reminded him of a certain student. Ah, yes, he _knew_ exactly who his cellmate was.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, _Momota-chan_?” Kokichi remarked a bit too cheerfully with a wide grin on his face.

Now, Kokichi didn’t have anything against Kaito. In fact, he found Kaito to be a rather intriguing person when he wasn’t spewing mindless bullshit. He was _truly_ happy to have someone more familiar with him trapped in this hell with him, no matter how morid that sounded to him deep down.

Kokichi waited a solid minute for a response of some kind. When he didn’t receive one, he was

a little more than disappointed, but he didn’t let that dissuade from continuing to talk anyway.

“Did you miss me and my beautiful face at all, Momota-chan? Huh, huh? I _totaaally_ missed you!”

Kokichi persisted with the hopes that annoying him would garner a response.

When that didn’t garner a response either, Kokichi’s levels of disappointment quickly started to rise.

“Silent treatment, eh? I have ways of making you talk!”

Despite his enthusiastic assertion, Kokichi wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this situation. His claim wasn’t some empty threat though, it was very much a _promise_.

Thinking for a moment, a _splendid_ idea came to Kokichi’s mind. When in doubt, a laughing fit could always get a clearly over-exaggerated response out of the Astronaut. He burst out laughing and laughing, with it missing old charm it used to have. _  
_ The laughter continued for a couple of minutes, but it was silenced when Kokichi finally noticed something. Kaito was no longer looking down at the floor. His gaze had moved upwards and he was now staring right at Kokichi. While Kokichi hadn’t seen at first, there something deeply wrong with that stare to that point that it greatly unsettled him internally. Kaito’s eyes looked _empty_ , hollowed out almost entirely.

It was the sort of look Kokichi had never expected to receive from somebody like _Kaito_ . It was _wrong_ , very, very _wrong_ and Kokichi _loathed_ it. Kaito wasn’t like this, he was _never_ supposed to end up in state like this… or at least that was the conclusion Kokichi came to. Seeing Kaito end up like this was _almost_ devastating to him.

Whole body awkwardly jerking away, his eyes forcefully snapped away from Kaito’s. This lead to another realization for Kokichi that managed to be worse. While he had noticed previously, the true depth as to how fucked up it was has yet to sink in. In place of once were long, thick legs were dull, uneven stumps that stopped around half-way down the thigh. _Kaito’s legs were gone._

Laughter erupted straight from Kokichi’s mouth once again before he could even realize it. Painful, horrid laughter that only spiralled out into worse and worse fit. He wasn’t quite sure what had come over him, but Kokichi knew for certain that he didn’t like it.

The laughter continued for minutes. Even as his voice began to waver and the _stitches_ that keep the edges of his mouth slowly started to pull part, the crazed _screaming_ still kept going. Then it just _stopped_ and everything was quiet once again.

After out an outburst like that Kokichi, Kaito had very little reaction to it. Just a small frown had formed on his face. This was quickly becoming boring and that wasn’t a word Kokichi truthfully described his interactions with Kaito very often.

A fit of laughter like _that_ would definitely gotten at least _something_ out of the normal Kaito, so it having basically no effect on him in his current state and that was very concerning. There was something so… **_wrong_ **with Kaito now, in a way that alarmed him very differently than the others did.

As Kokichi further analyzed Kaito’s current physical status, Kokichi’s feelings of alarm only magnified. A bead of cool sweat ran down his face and into one of the many stitches that were sewn into his skin. He had _no_ idea as to what Kaito was _supposed_ to be and more and more he started to believe Kaito’s experiments had been a _failure_.

That couldn’t be true though, _right_? None of the others had been failures so far and they had done far more extreme experiments on the other subjects. It didn’t matter if Kokichi couldn’t tell what Kaito was supposed to be, or that he didn’t have his legs, or that he wasn’t himself anymore… This was fine.

Kokichi’s heart started pounding in his chest for some reason he didn’t quite understand. _Why?_ What was there to be getting so worked up over? Kaito was _fine_ , they’re _safe_ , everything was just so fucking _peaceful_ , _right?_

There was a pain in his chest that he couldn’t explain. Even as he grabbed at his chest as tightly as he could, the pain did not stop. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he couldn’t quite all distinguish from one another. Soon enough, Kokichi struggling to really distinguish anything and quickly losing balance…

 _“Ko… K-Kokichi…?”_ Kaito’s voice and fragile and hushed, but that didn’t stop it from _ringing_ in Kokichi’s ears as he was pulled right out of his episode.

Something inside of Kokichi snapped upon hearing his first name. He didn’t completely understand what it was or how to fix it. All he knew is that something was wrong.

Body stumbling forward, he couldn’t but laugh. This hadn’t ever been something he’d imagined happening, along with everything else that had happened in this unending nightmare. Was he going to be okay? Kokichi couldn’t say.

His hand grasped onto Kaito’s and yanked it forward in his attempt to balance himself, yet all it achieved was caused a fleshy crack.

 

**_Forever,_ **

**_with you?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I finally "finished" this, like 4 months late. Hooray, I guess. Conveniently, it happened to fall on the 14th, the same day of the moth I posted the first chapter.  
> Not gonna lie, this is really the first half of what I originally intended to be one whole chapter. I ended up struggling to write anymore about half way through, so I forced myself to finish it up. I'll start working on the third chapter sometime soon hopefully, but I am not making any promises on that. I want to continue this, but a variety of issues in my life make it difficult. I'm sorry.  
> I hope you at least enjoy this for what it's worth. I'll update this soon with something special though, so look out for that!


End file.
